Lexa
Lexa belong to TheArcticDove, please do not use/edit her page without my permission, thanks. '' Appearence Lexa is a Chihuahua cross. She has huge Chihuahua ears, and a long rough tail. She has puffy cheek puffs, and a puffy fringe. She has a black chest, underbelly, undertail, and ear tips. Her eyes are a stunning violet, making them quite eye-catching (....that is so darn awful). Despite her body being small like a Chihuahua's, she has long legs. Her coat is quite rough. She has bright red paw pads. Personality Lexa is a wild pup, not caring what others around her think. She is a wanderer, not liking to commit to anything, or stay in one place too long. She is rather impatient, not liking to wait around for others. She gets quite frustrated and/or flustered she doesn't learn, or figure something out fast enough. Despite having a rough coat, she likes to get "prettied-up", but is often embarrassed if anyone she knows sees her trying to look girly. Despite not really caring about other opinions about her, she does get embarrassed rather easily. She is pretty friendly, and enjoys striking up a conversation with a random stranger, but will often like to have alone time. She is pretty happy-go-lucky, often leaving things up to chance. She doesn't like to show appreciation for the pups and people that she loves, getting rather embarrassed if she does. She is rather impulsive, doing anything that pops into her mind. She is often quite honest, and feels bad for betraying the trust of others. She is rather sassy, not usually having a temper tantrum with somebody that ticks her off. She can be rather immature, not liking to take too much responsibility. She often tries to take others feelings into consideration, but doesn't usually succeed in this, due to her not having a great ability to "read them". She's definitely not stupid, but can take awhile to figure something out. Bio Lexa was abondened as a small infant pup, at the doorstep of a puppy adoption centre. She bounced around different homes, many new owners realizing that they didn't have enough money/time/space for a new puppy in the house. Soon she met September, and the two planned to run-away from the adoption centre, as nobody adopted them. They were wandering for a while from countryside to citties, staying for a bit here and there. Soon they found themselves in FoggyBottom, and stayed there for awhile. However, Lexa decided that she didn't want to stay there for too long, and decided to continue her travels, leaving September. This upset him, but he told her that if it made her happy, she should go, and so she did. So, she continued her adventure, going from place to place. She often winds up in Adventure Bay, staying there for a bit, then leaving again. During one of her visits in the town, she saw September again, and the two of them become friends. Stories, Collabs and Songs ''None yet! Extra Fears: Lexa is extremely afraid of sunglasses, yeah, it's weird. There is a reason behind it, she doesn't like to talk about it though. She is also afraid of squirrels, not liking their narrow heads, and weirdly fuzzy tails. Crush: Ferrit. At first, she fell completely understand his spell, of charming way too many girls. But, once she figured out that it was a trick, she still stuck around. She wasn't sure why, at first, but she realized that she liked the fact that he wasn't just like every other boy in the town. Trivia *She's allergic to blueberries, and pansies. *She absolutely loves any kind of her all tea, but particularly lavender or chamomile. *She absolutely HATES puzzles or any kind of brain teasers, due to getting frustrated when doesn't figure them out. *Lexa knows that roses are a huge cliche, but they're still her favourite flowers, especially the white ones. *She loves all kinds of plants, and gardening. Gallery 1528663632656-1849760178.jpg|Lexa is being paranoid about Shauna's sunnies 1528663825759409696343.jpg|Full body 1528906537335550884392.jpg|Lexa caught by Isla, when she's trying on dresses 15293424419521822008473.jpg|Lexa as a human. Lexaaaaaa.png|Chasebuddy22's half of our AT! It's so adorbs! I love it! LexaGftie.jpg|Beautiful gift from Nastia! Thank you!^^ Lexa & Ferrit RP scene.jpg|Ferrit and Lexa, a scene from mine and Crazy's RP. C40B3AAB-F7F7-498B-A9F3-E9A4BA1483B5.png|Adorable Xmas babs by Crazy! FerryLights.png|Tangled in Ferry lights! LexabyJade.jpg|Adorbs gift from JadeTheCombatPup Valentinesmashup.png|"Where's Lexa?" Val's day thing of mine and Crazy's shipped charas wintralex.png|Adorable X-mas Lex by CRINGEADOPTS Amino10.png|Requested by Crazy, drawn by pawpatrolponyfan on AB Amino sweetstuff.jpg|Adorbs commed by Crazy Category:Female Category:Pups Category:Civilian pup Category:Civilian character Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:First gen Category:First gen pup Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Colfea's Chara